


A break in the forest

by Bagofsin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Ooo, Voyeurism, Watching, alt title: fuck you Bill, but both parties actaully realise Stan doesnt realise he knows..., ex boyfriend Bill, im not sure how to tag this properly lol, kinda? ?, kinda??, past relationship, wow this is literally a bag of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagofsin/pseuds/Bagofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>extract  ~<br/>He shook his head and sighed, and looked down to the strain in his pants. His cock was painfully hard, and even if he tried to lock the thought away the truth was he didn’t come here to study and discover. He palmed his erection through his pants, and let out a shaky groan. With his eyes fluttering shut slightly, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He shoudn’t be thinking about Bill. But… he just needed to get it out of his system. Once more… just… once. </p><p>'A break in the forest turns into something more, as Stanford Pines discovers himself becoming hot and needy from thinking about his ex boyfriend.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A break in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! ~   
> there seems to be a huge lack of Billford smut and i thought i'd like to give it a go. Please let me know what you think, and stuff!!! hope you like it!

ONE: 'Stanfords view~' If this is liked, and you would like a part two of Bills view and/or revenge for getting Bill riled up, let me know!!

It was months after it all happened. After the portal being shut down, after the betrayal, after the breakup. However to Stanford, it felt like merely weeks after. He remembered everything about it. His rage, his shakiness. Of course, of course. How could a demon have feelings for him? He was used, and he was bitter and he couldn’t let anyone be used again. He did, however continue his studies on gravity falls. And it was at times like this, on a cool summer evening that he thought the most about Bill. He entered his thoughts, consuming anything he tried to do and it was honestly useless to try and fight it since these thoughts… weren’t exactly… ‘Clean.’ Bill crept into his mind with undeniable arousal, mixed with bitterness and anger. This was exampled especially now, as he hunched over his desk, in his home. His notes were scattered over the table, and he was scribbling something down trying to not think about the pulsing strain against the zipper of his tight trousers. Trying not to think about –him- and just… just… get on with his work. It was harder than it seemed. He fidgeted, under the tight restraints, each fidget ending up with the fabric moving slightly against him. This was to no avail. With a frustrated sigh, he collected his notes lazily in his arms and stood up. He decided that it would be best to just get away from his home, and go into his favourite spot in the forest with just the lingering excuse of planning to do work. 

He locked his door, and made his way to it. It was full of twist and turns which he had remembered carefully. It didn’t take long to get there- a small sheltered cluster of dark trees. He sat in the middle of it, with his back against one of the trees. He laid his notes on the grass carefully, and titled his head up and sighed. The trees around him… reminded him of the sweetness of Bill. The boyfriend side of Bill who cared, and curled up in his lap and combed his hands through his hair. And also… with a pang of bitterness… the sexual side of Bill. The Bill who slammed him against walls when he was in heat, who roughed him up and brought him down, who made him realise things about him that he hadn’t even thought about. The trees reminded him of bill, because they each had small patterned eyes on them. He often wondered if anyone could actually see through the eyes and that sent him a shock of pleasure throughout his body… the thought that someone could have been watching the filthy things Bill did to him here. He shook his head and sighed, and looked down to the strain in his pants. His cock was painfully hard, and even if he tried to lock the thought away the truth was he didn’t come here to study and discover. He palmed his erection through his pants, and let out a shaky groan. With his eyes fluttering shut slightly, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He shoudn’t be thinking about Bill. But… he just needed to get it out of his system. Once more… just… once. 

He palmed his cock through his trousers once more, and groaned. He spread his legs slightly, bringing them up and the zipper down. Fumbling quickly, he pulled them and his boxers down in one swift movement, and hissed as the cool air hit his swollen cock. He sat back, spitting into his hand before stroking his length, hips twitching at the skin on skin contact. He whimpered, and moved his other hand up, to rub the head teasingly, smearing precum over the head with his thumb, and he let out a loud, shuddering groan. He always did like things bitter and sloppy. He was disgustingly painfully hard, and therefore already felt the start of an orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach. He let out small breathy gasps and whimpers as he wrapped his shaking fingers around his cock and stoked, rubbed, and squeezed with need and desperation. 

And suddenly he felt a tingle, one that started on his neck and seemed to prickle and strike all down his spine and lower back. It took him a moment to place this feeling. It was familiar but… He shuddered and a desperate noise between a hiss and a groan escaped his mouth. The tingling, he remembered. It was when Bill was watching him. When they were together, weather he had been paying attention, because of his close bond he could tell almost always whenever Bill had his eyes on him. Or even when he was near. Of course however… he couldn’t be physically near, just… watching. This, no matter how much bitterness or hate for Bill he had before, sent a sudden and overwhelming rush of excitement and pleasure through his body, which almost –but not quite- sent him over the edge. He beat his cock faster, with more power, squeezing and clenching and teasing all at once and he bit his lip. The thought of Bill watching him, savouring how he looked… was unbearable to think about as it filled him with so much embarrassment and pleasure. He closed his eyes, clenching them shut tightly and almost painfully. He quivered and whimpered. Although he could sense Bill, Bill never had any idea when or if he actually did sense him. Pleasure was building slowly, a fire in the deepest part of his stomach as he whimpered and groaned, he would do anything to be with Bill right now, on the brink of orgasm, being filled up by Bill, being held down by Bill, being fucked up and just generally destroyed by Bill. He wanted it all, and he thought about it and how it made him feel, and the way it made him painfully hard and it all he could think about. However… there was a slight difference this time. This time, he was in control. He felt Bill watching him getting off, probably painfully hard and stroking himself like the disgusting pervert he is. He could go back home, where he can’t get to him because of the shield in his home, and finish himself off. He could call out someone else’s name. That would be torture. Because even if Bill didn’t love him, he sure as hell lust after him. He thought of the perfect thing, as still with shut eyes, he bucked his hips into his hand and groaned, hissed, whimpered. He gripped his thigh with one hand and dug his nails into it, and hissed. He then bit his lip, so hard it could bruise, as he muffled his cries. He was completely on the brink of orgasm now, whining and panting with thick, heavy, shuddering breaths and rolling eyes under his lids. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he panted and shuddered, and suddenly it was all too much as he shuddered as he was about to spill over the brink of orgasm, almost screaming and panting heavily, and at the last millisecond, with the fire in his stomach and pleasure striking and setting fire to his entire body, he snapped his eyes open, and looked exactly where his instinct was telling him, exactly where he knew, from the tingles on the back of his neck, where he knew where Bill was watching him from, and half screamed, half groaned ‘BILL.’ , while at the same time he spilled over, and his hips bucked up and he panted and his breath was quick and heavy, and he spilled over his hands and up his shirt and coat, all while pumping furiously and not snapping from the eye contact of an eye filled tree opposite him. He shook, and his movements slowed as he rode out his orgasm, and his breathing slowed. But he shook, and while maintaining eye contact, he bit his lip and smirked as if to say ‘this is what you’ll never have, Cipher.’ The ultimate bitter payback. He squeezed one last time, and he shuddered, and he was done. He pulled out some wipes he brought with him, cleaned himself up and picked up his stuff as if nothing had happened. Humming, and smirking to himself he made his way back home, as the tingling faded and he was content for… a little white at least.


End file.
